A Tricky Situation
by hotpinkheels
Summary: Ron tries to tell Hermione his feelings for her, but some unexpected difficulties occur.RWHG Complete


"You know Hermione," started Ron, "It's a nice day out. Would you like to go for a walk?" Fortunately for him, Hermione hadn't noticed the tips of his ears turning red. Today was the day, he decided, for him to admit his feelings for her. Of course he wanted it to go perfectly and after a long time thinking, he decided the perfect spot would be under the large tree by the North side of the lake.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "A nice day? It's pouring cats and dogs out there."

_Good one Ron_, he thought ho himself._ You could have at least looked out the window before saying that. _Ron said, "Oh yes, I forgot, I meant to ask if you wanted to go to the kitchens to grab a bite to eat."

Hermione shifted in one of the common room's large armchairs and looked more confused than ever. "But we just got back from dinner," she said.

A muffled snort was heard from across the large room. Harry was sitting on a loveseat reading. Well he was pretending to be reading. Ron could tell this because of two things: it was his History of Magic textbook, and he was holding it upside down. Ron shot Harry a dirty glare, and Harry pretended he didn't notice because he was so interested in the book.

Ron turned back to Hermione. "We did just get back, didn't we? Well how about we go walk around the castle? Because we sure don't need to pack on the pounds."

Hermione gave him a dirtier look than Ron had given Harry. "Are you calling me fat?" she asked in an offended tone. Another snort was heard.

Ron groaned, "No Hermione, you look just fine, don't worry it came out the wrong way."

"Fine? That's all I ever look isn't it- you never could just stretch the truth and say that I looked nice could you?" Hermione said, clearly starting to get upset.

"Hermione, you're twisting my words here. Really, you're beautiful." Ron said with a blush.

"I said stretch the truth, not lie!" Hermione said loudly. "You just love getting on my nerves, don't you Ronald?"

By this time, the majority of Gryffindors had filtered in through the portrait and were watching the scene with amusement. Drama in the common room was always a favourite source of after-dinner entertainment for them.

"I'm not lying Hermione," Ron looked around at everyone nervously. "Now will you please just walk with me so I can tell you something?"

"You know what? If you have something to say, just say it here."

A yell came from the audience, "Yeah just say it here." A collective agreement was heard from around the room. Harry had forgotten that he was supposed to be reading and had dropped his book. He was now sitting on the edge of his seat.

"But-" said Ron.

"No buts. Say it here, or don't say it at all." Hermione started packing up her books and was preparing to leave.

"Please-"

"Don't start with the pleases Ron, you only say please when it's when you want me to pass you some food, or when you want me to finish your homework for you." She stood up and waited to see if he would say anything. When he didn't, she turned around and started walking away.

Rom gathered up all his courage and when she was at the top of the girl's stairs, he sprinted after her, trying to catch up. But just as he was reaching the top, the damn abstinence charm- or whatever it was- turned the stairs into a slide and he hit the floor with a thump.

"Wait!" yelled Ron in desperation. Hermione paused, but didn't turn around. The whole common room was standing behind Ron. "I need to tell you something, and I am not going to chicken out. Hermione- oh gosh, I'm chickening out."

Hermione continued walking.

"No, don't leave. Hermione, I LOVE YOU!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. A loud 'ooh' rang out from the whole common room, as well as a few 'finally's'.

Hermione spun around, "Really?" Without waiting for an answer, she started running down the stairs to him. He forgot about the charm and ran up them, just as he reached her, the slide came out again. The two slid down it and at the bottom crashed into each other, their lips hitting each other's hard.

"Well," said Hermione with a blush, "That wasn't exactly how I planned our first kiss."

A/N: So I hadn't planned on writing this- I was sitting there doing philosophy homework about if we exist or if we're just brains sitting in vats- anyways, I got sort of off track and this idea popped into me head. So I spent the last half hour writing it. I didn't really read it over yet, I just planned on posting it since it's not something I really have expectations for.

So please give me a review, tell me what you think. I don't care if you say it's the worst story you've read, I just want to hear opinions, thanks a lot.


End file.
